10 Pasos para fingir un embarazo
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: Los sentimientos estaban, la relación casi. Pero, con lo sobre protector que era Ichigo, y con lo desinteresada que era Karin del tema. No había otra forma de que los dejaran estar juntos. ―¡¿Qué le dijiste a Ichi-nii? ―¡Y-Yo… sólo…! ―Toushiro… ¡Por tu culpa Karin está embarazada! —La pelinegra se sobresaltó. ―¡Qué le dijiste qué!
1. Paso 1

**Notas del fanfic:** Seguramente habrán leído que dije "es necesario leer antes de The Last Future para entenderlo". NO ES NECESARIO. Me parecía cruel que eso pasara así que la adapté, ¡todos pueden leerlo ahora! ^^

**Advertencias:** Quizá OOC, OC (familia) Esto está situado como entretiempo de _The Last Future_ como un extra o a modo de OVA. Pequeños spoilers de mis fanfics The Last Future y The Other Future, pero las cosas van de distinto modo acá.

**Notas del capítulo:**

*Kori: Hielo.

*Tou-san/Otou-san: Padre

*Ka-san/Oka-san: Madre

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-san. Sólo unos cuantos OC´s son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**«*([ ****10**_**P**_**as**ѻ**s para ****F****ingir un ****ƹ****mbarazo ])*»**

**.**

**.**

_-.-.- PRÓLOGO -.-.-_

_Era obvio que quería estar sola, y al ver una pequeña banca hecha de troncos decidió sentarse. El césped húmedo por la lluvia, como también ahora lo estaba su ropa debido al banco húmedo, pero ese lugar era relajante. Estuvo mientras el tiempo se iba, tratando de alejar el extraño dolor de su mente pero al mantenerse con ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención, no notó lo que apareció repentinamente frente a ella._

—_Un hollow. —Esta vez el ser tenía una rara particularidad, su apariencia lo definiría como un Menos Grande pero aquella máscara que llevaba negaba eso: Era dorada._

_El ser gritó, haciéndose notar. La energía subía, formando una ventisca que iba moviendo, arrancando varias de ramas de los árboles._

_Y algo malo pasaba con Karin._

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!"__ Se llenó de furia. Sus piernas parecían congeladas en su sitio, y su mirada no podía apartarse del ser. De manera estoica, sin que su rostro pudiese mostrar emoción. Como si sólo debiera mirar fijamente a él, su cuerpo parecía ido. De una forma sentía, al ver al monstruo, que su alma quería salirse de sitio._

_El hollow sin embargo se acercó a ella, con sus negros ojos tras el dorado de su máscara pudiendo visualizar lo que ella no notaba._

"_Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!"__ Siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, mucho menos estirar uno solo de sus músculos._

"_Toushiro." __E internamente deseaba que alguien viniese a salvarla, como aquel joven ya hace bastante tiempo lo había hecho._

_Pero nadie venía, nadie vendría. Su rostro se contrajo de miedo, sintiendo cómo el enorme monstruo sacaba su pie, totalmente blanco y puntiagudo, e iba dirigiéndolo directamente hacia ella__…_

_Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor._

_Pero nada ocurrió._

― _Mala idea. __―__el sonido de una voz le pidió a Karin abrir los ojos y al mismo tiempo que su mirada, donde al instante observó la escena con maravilla._

_Un sujeto aún con una mano alzando una espada. Sintiendo la mirada de la chica el sujeto volteó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente como para que ella no le viera. La harapienta tela gris que cubría, desde el borde del cuello hasta las rodillas, comenzaba a mecerse con fuerza cuando decapitó de un solo roce al monstruo._

_Ella vio cómo el sujeto vestido en un kimono blanco en finas rayas grises, quedaba de pie en su sitio._

_Él__…__ la había salvado._

_Estaba extrañada de la manera de hablar de la persona y supuso que sería un idioma extranjero el cual no llegó a reconocer. Pero lo que sí llego a reconocer era que: Él traía una vestimenta Arrancar._

―_Oye__…__ tú… __―__estuvo a punto de preguntar algo__…__ cuando el cuerpo del sujeto cayó al suelo. Se acercó preocupada hacia su salvador, arrodillándose junto a él, revisó el cuerpo y entonces lo notó…_

_Una fina máscara blanca se alzaba desde el borde de la nariz en aquel rostro masculino._

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- /)/)**

*** Paso 1 * (OuO)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (m m)**

La manecilla del reloj colgado sobre la pizarra parecía ir cada vez más lento.

Sentada en el pupitre sin prestarle atención al profesor, a pesar de estar mirando sus explicaciones, soltó un suspiró.

Ese chico, que había llevado a su casa, guardaba tantos secretos como una vez los guardó su hermano.

_Lo que digo es verdad. Vengo de cincuenta años en el futuro. Al viajar aquí cambié bastantes cosas, aún así hay algo que no cambiará._

_Tarde o temprano, alguien vendrá aquí con el objetivo de asesinar a Ichigo. Ese alguien se llama Azriel._

_Él no es no humano, ni un hollow, no tengo idea de qué diablos pueda ser. Me da nauseas. Él no tendrá compasión, poco a poco acabará con todo lo que Aizen no destruyó, incluso con el mismísimo Aizen si no nos apuramos a hacer algo._

Ella estaba al tanto de qué eran el Gotei 13, la Soul Society, los hollows y demás gracias a Urahara Kisuke, lo que hizo fácil que el chico les explicara sobre los acontecimientos restantes a ella Ichigo e inclusive Hitsugaya que parecía estar allí sólo por ese motivo.

_De donde yo vengo…_

_El mundo humano dentro de cincuenta años se verá reducido a escombros y putrefacción. Todo se va a volver agonía nada más. Hasta llegar a la posible extinción de la raza humana. Los recursos no alcanzan, tanto que la gente se debate entre el canibalismo o la muerte… ¡Como si fueran animales!_

La noticia fue manifestada de manera rápida al Comandante del Gotei 13, y varios se pusieron en marcha realizando los distintos preparativos. A ella sólo le quedaba poner fuerzas para ver en qué podía ayudar, claro que no esperó lo último que el chico diría.

Pero claro, la culpa era de Ichigo con precaución y su _"¿Y tú qué ganas si evitas todo esto? No nos conocemos, ¿no?"_

Eso enfureció al chico quien, sin molestarse en ser discreto, sonrió bajo. "_Digamos que también llevo sangre Kurosaki en mis venas, no soy un héroe pero no puedo dejar que hieran a alguien cuando está delante mío."_

Ichigo se tenía que reír, señalando que no era una buena mentira, haciéndole al chico suponer que su afirmación parecía truqueada por lo que agregó: _Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Juushiro. Y mis padres son el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushiro, y la humana con alto reiatsu, Kurosaki Karin._

Todavía recordaba la mirada asesina —y la espada asesina— que casi mata a Toushiro. Ichigo no se molestó en activar su Zanpacktou, delante de los ojos de ninguno, saltó con el disque-cuchillo-espada gritándole a Toushiro cosas como "¡¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en mi hermana?!" "¡Sé que fingí mi enojo la primera vez que los vi pero ahora me retracto!" "¡Ustedes sólo jugaron fútbol, eso no puede formar una relación!" Y la mejor/peor, dependiendo de dónde se lo mirara, "¡ROBADOR DE INOCENCIAS!"

Suerte que Kuchiki Rukia apareció con su celestial patada al rostro, evitándole así una apuñalada de Zangetsu, que ahora quedaba a "Cortador de hielitos" como le apodó el otro albino, quien sólo se había entusiasmado desde que los ataques a su supuesto progenitor comenzaron. Ella tuvo que darle un zape al niño para que no alentara la conducta de su hermano, ganándose un _"¡Ka-san pero si es divertido ver cómo vuelven raspado al idiota de Kori!"_

Tuvo un rubor en los pómulos ante el recuerdo de cómo la llamó el chico. "Ka-san" Madre.

Claro, Juushiro… Jirou, era eso… su hijo.

_Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme._

Todo iba de manera lenta últimamente. Las clases, las horas, las tardes, los días. Una semana desde que sabía de la verdadera identidad de _Jirou_.

Aquel joven que la salvó, en un día nublado, de ser devorada por una especie desconocida de Menos Grande. Aquel que se había desplomado luego de eso, aquel que ella había llevado a su casa… Aquel quien creía en la locura de que, ella y Toushiro, eran sus padres.

No era muy fácil de creer, bueno no es como si una persona normal ―o semi normal― no estaría nerviosa si un día alguien viene y te dice algo como "Hey, hola. Mira, yo vengo de medio siglo en el futuro. Soy mitad dios de la muerte y mitad humano, también soy asesino profesional. Oh, por cierto olvidé decirte que ese tipo de allá va a ser mi papá y que tú serás mi mamá."

_Definitivamente sólo yo sería capaz de creer eso._

Con sus pensamientos, en ida y vuelta, habían pasado las horas de clase en ese día, se debía a que su maestra salía temprano por tener un urgente que se le presentó, y los dejaría libres para la hora del almuerzo. Ella esperaba que eso fuera pronto.

**(/ (/**

**(-3-)**

Sentado en la rama de uno de los tantos árboles de la ciudad un joven de cabellera albina, cuyos mechones le rozaban el borde de sus ojos en tono negro, podía sentirse relajado y alejado de toda preocupación.

Todo iría bien. Ya todos estaban entrenando para poder derrotar a Azriel, sabía que su tío Ichigo podría igualarle, y por las dudas estaban de refuerzos Hitsugaya ―la versión joven de su padre―, Kuchiki Rukia, eso omitiendo que casi todo el Gotei 13 estaría disponible en el combate si había problemas a la llegada del sujeto.

Sin embargo no tenía la paz que deseaba.

Golpeó con fuerza la rama del árbol en el que se hallaba, haciendo que los pájaros salieran volando asustados.

_¡MIERDA!_ No era una de sus características el tener poca paciencia sino lo contrario, pero desde que notó _ese_ fallo en su plan sentía que su mundo se vendría abajo. Se sentía el peor idiota del mundo. _¡Y soy un genio, maldita sea!_ Había dejado pasar algo tan importante: Era posible que en esa realidad él no naciera.

Sus acciones ocasionaron varios cambios a la línea del tiempo, las dudas ahora lo alarmaban demasiado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sumergido en los pensamientos. Razones sobraban, en su ser, para que no quisiera ver juntos a Toushiro y Karin. En su tiempo, en su mundo, las cosas fueron distintas a como lo son ahí.

El Hitsugaya Toushiro de allí es un capitán del Gotei 13, la Kurosaki Karin de allí es una humana con poderes.

De donde él viene sus padres no portan esos cargos, son seres que han caído bajo. Tanto que él sólo ha llegado a sentir aprecio por su madre, a su padre lo odia y detesta dar motivos del porqué.

Aunque aquí él no naciera en su tiempo estaría vivo pero, aunque no quisiera, sabía de lo cruel que podría ser perder una vida. Mucho peor si era antes de que esta vida viera el mundo. Esa vida existía ya, aunque no la vieran, aunque no estuviese allí. No lo pensaba porque esa vida podría ser él pues la veía como a un hermano que pudo y no tuvo, por eso admitía que él sería llamado asesino.

Se sentía tan estúpido, ahora, por haberles dicho a esos dos quién era él realmente. ¡Les causó un shock inmediato! Tan siquiera hablaron luego, dudaba que quisieran verse a la cara después de eso. Lo sabía porque, luego de que Yuzu organizara un "almuerzo especial para los amigos de One-chan" cuando, el bloque de hielo y la llama de fuego, se encontraron no se dignaron a mirarse ni un poquito.

_¡En sima que eso fue ayer!_ Fue un desalentador domingo.

Suspiró sonoramente y alzó la vista al cielo. —Dios, creo en ti… ¡POR FAVOR, QUIERO NACER!

Y su recompensa se la dio una tierna ave, en forma de materia blanca viscosa la cual cayó en su cabeza camuflándose debido al color de su cabello— Sé que… metí la pata… ¡Pero tampoco tanto! —gruñó señalando al cielo con su rostro rojo de ira, intentando calmarse. Tenía la idea de que se parecía a su madre ahora, y él y ella eran totalmente opuestos.

Negó, poniendo una mano en su barbilla. De alguna forma debería arreglárselas para forjar un lazo entre sus padres… Bah, ya sentía que estaba pensando como las novelas que su tía Yuzu ponía a las tres.

Donde esos disque-amorositos se dejaban llevar, e iban en contra de toda su familia, y sólo los dejaban estar juntos cuando se enteraban de que la tipa estaba embarazada del tipo y…

_Oh, genial, Juushiro. Seguro que Hiyori-san estaría muy orgulloso de ti._ La Vizard científica, de su línea de tiempo, le encantaría ver la cara de desfeches de su padre cuando el nuevo plan, que tenía en mente, estuviera en marcha. —¡Todo sea por su amor Tou-san! —rió.

**() ()**

**(O-O)**

—Kurosaki. Kurosaki. ¡KUROSAKI!

Karin se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia todas direcciones. —¿EH?

Frente a ella la mujer le golpeó la frente, de manera fuerte, con su libreta ante el monosílabo. —¡Pon más atención, Kurosaki-san! ¡Ya te pareces a tu hermano! De tal palo tal astilla, aunque no sea tu padre… Y yo que no creía mucho en esos dichos. —Ochi-sensei negó a la vez que caminaba hacia la pizarra, con todos sus alumnos rodando gotas de sudor ante palabras que ni ellos entendieron ni querían entender.

Karin bufó, perdiendo su vista otra vez hacia la ventana, justo cuando iba a maldecir mentalmente la imagen de dos personas sobrevolando el cielo se presentó a sus ojos. _¿Toushiro…? ¿Ichi-nii?_

La campana sonó e inmediatamente salió corriendo del aula, antes de que Yuzu detrás de ella pudiera decir nada.

_Esta noche, ¡Karin-chan volverá a lavar los platos!_ Declaró la dulce castaña al ser ignorada por su hermana por decimoquinta vez en la semana.

**() /)**

**(-u-)U**

Podría estar siendo precipitada, su manera de correr jadeante demostraba bien eso, pero se notaba como a una lucha cuando lo vio desde la ventana de la escuela. Estaba alterada, si era un enemigo esto sería malo, no podía pensar en otra cosa al haber visto la condición en la que estaban los shinigamis. _¿Si es Azriel?_ Giró el rostro a la derecha, pisando más duro al suelo.

No, no podía ser él.

El sonido metales chocando la quitó de su pensamiento. Miró hacia la zona y lo vio en el cielo, era el parque. Corrió rápidamente al lugar de tierra, con césped, y en las alturas observó. Ichigo, estaba luchando.

No era un enemigo. Era peor.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Ichi-nii! —con fuerza le gritó al aire, obviamente no la oyeron debido a la altura donde estaban.

Ichigo estaba luchando con Toushiro.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dudando de qué hacer, comenzó a correr en círculos. —¡Diablos, diablos! —no podía gritarles, no la oían, y obviamente no podía ir hasta ellos. ¿Acaso debía llamar a alguien para separarlos? Kuchiki Rukia no volvía de la Soul Society todavía, y Urahara disfrutaría del "espectáculo" en lugar de hacer algo productivo para separarlos. Ururu o los mataría a los dos o los dejaría en coma, Jinta haría algo similar aunque sólo con Ichigo— ¡Diablos! —furiosa pateó una pequeña roca, que se hallaba en el suelo, la cual terminó volando en el aire yendo hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

—¡AUCH!

_Esa voz…_ Ignorando un momento la lucha, a once metros sobre su cabeza, se acercó a la robusta planta. Allí, de cuclillas, un joven de albina cabellera se sobaba la frente con fuerza.

—¿Jirou? —preguntó, el joven se puso en pie de forma rápida.

—UH, ¿Ka-san? —miró un milisegundo al cielo y después a ella— ¿Q-Qué haces… aquí?

Karin alzó su ceja izquierda. —¿Que qué hago yo? —con una sonrisa mortífera le miró— ¡¿Qué te pasa que estás aquí y ni vas a separarlos?!

—Bueno yo-

—¡Ichi-nii se comporta como un tonto y tú se lo dejas pasar!

—Es verdad y-

—¡Sé que Toushiro no te cae bien pero tampoco es para tanto!

—¡Sí pero!-

—¡Estás aquí, de desinteresado, como si tú quisieras que lo mataran y…! —los ónix ojos se abrieron notoriamente, por el pensamiento que sus palabras causaron. Miró al joven, él apartó el rostro sonrojado— JI…ROU

El joven se hizo atrás, conociendo esa mirada característica sólo en Kurosaki Karin, se apuró con tartamudeos para darle su pequeña justificación. —Mira yo… eh, debo nacer y… entonces como no pueden estar juntos, la novela, eh, tía Yuzu asintió a los adolescentes… ¡Mi padre y tú!

Antes de más explicación entrecortada una voz se oyó del cielo. —¡TOUSHIRO!

Un furioso Kurosaki intentaba volver a clavar su espada en el capitán, obviamente el odio en su ser le impedía realizar su acción apropiadamente.

Karin volvió a mirar al chico. ―¡¿Qué hiciste Jirou?!

―Sólo le dije que… ―se removió hacia atrás nervioso.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―espetó aún más molesta.

―Pues que tú y mi Tou-san… que ustedes…

La intención de Jirou parecía noble, su intento de contarle al menos, porque mientras esto ocurría en lo alto de las nubes, en un plano del cielo, un Kurosaki Ichigo, con la furia llenándole el cuerpo, se acercaba presuroso a Hitsugaya Toushiro.

―¿Que no sabes… lo que hiciste? ―masculló con sarcasmo Ichigo a la anterior pregunta del capitán hacia el porqué de atacarle.

Hitsugaya retrocedió un paso, sin comprender. ¡Cómo lo iba a hacer! De la nada, mientras patrullaba la ciudad, Kurosaki se le aparece y le comienza a lanzar Getsuga Tensho´s como si de eso le dependiera la vida ―y la muerte del capitán en este caso― ¡Claro que no comprendía nada!

Ahora sólo iba defendiéndose con Hyorinmaru en sus manos. Ichigo alzó a Zangetsu mientras concentraba su energía, con los ojos hechos bolitas de fuego a la vez que gritaba ―¡Por tu culpa, por tu culpa…!

…

Objetivo de Hitsugaya Juushiro:

Nacer en ese tiempo.

Clase de la dificultad:

F (Fresa/Ichigo, o sea muy difícil)

(El problema recae más bien que él no deje a Toushiro y Karin estar juntos)

Solución:

Se le ha dicho a Kurosaki Ichigo que Hitsugaya Toushiro fornicó con Kurosaki Karin.

…

La boca del joven capitán cayó hacia abajo por la incredulidad y su estado de shock sólo le hizo fácil al Kurosaki mayor el lanzarle un ataque. ―¡KARIN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

—¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE QUÉ?! —preguntó, volteando a ver a la zona de pelea. Los ojos se le abrieron sumamente y la exclamación posterior, de sorpresa, fue aturdida por el sonido de un estallido de reiatsu: Ichigo había activado su nuevo y mejorado bankai.

…

_**Paso 1: Díganle que su cuñado ¡Va a ser papá!**_

Resultado:

La reacción fue completamente como la planeada.

Esperando simplemente entrar en el paso dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Vine con un nuevo fanfic, sí y sin traer capítulos de los otros, pero este lo tenía planeado hace mucho y… esta rarito. -w-U ¡Pobre Hitsugaya! Jirou malvado ¿Sabías que eso iba a pasar, no?**

**Jirou: Sí.**

**¿Odias a tu padre o qué?**

**Jirou: Sí, un poco.**

**¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

**Jirou: *sonrisa estilo Unohana* No, por favor.**

**o.o B-Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado, mi amor al HitsuKarin dio a luz a esto hace mucho pero recién ahora termino con el "primer paso" Gracias por leer. ¡Y reviews o no hay fic!**

**Jirou: No digas eso, pareces una aprovechada.**

**No, es broma, aunque no haya ni un mísero review sí hay fic ToT Pero comenten ¿sí? ÓmO**


	2. Paso 2

**Notas:** Agradezco mucho a todos por sus reviews, y ya saben que les contesto por mi cuenta pero… perdón a quienes no les puede contestar ./.U Este capítulo está largo, normalmente van a ser así. Lo digo por las dudas. ^^

**Advertencias:** OC (familia) Pequeños spoilers de mis fanfics The Last Future y The Other Future, pero las cosas van de distinto modo acá.

**Notas del capítulo:**

*Kori: Hielo.

*Hi: Fuego.

*Ryu: Dragón.

*Black Widow (Viuda negra XD): Personaje de Avengers.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-san. Sólo unos cuantos OCs son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**«*([ 10 **_**P**_**as**ѻ**s para ****F****ingir un ****ƹ****mbarazo ])*»**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- ()()**

*** Paso 2 * (OuO)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.- (m m)**

―¿Y bien?

―Pues yo… ―abrió la boca, pero al ver que esto no recibía atención la cerró.

Karin llevaba un serio y preocupado gesto en el rostro, su inicial pedido por saber el porqué de la mentira, que inventó el joven del futuro, había sido olvidada de momento. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza a sus rodillas, sentada al borde de su cama, estando bastante preocupada.

―Creo que —el albino habló— será mejor esperar a que se despierte.

Karin tuvo que aceptar, no porque quería, estaba segura de que Toushiro era quien más exigiría una explicación o quien más la necesitaba. Después de todo fue el que salió con todo el daño emocional… y físico.

Aún no podía creer lo que pasaba. Miró desapercibidamente el lateral del rostro del chico albino. Por momentos creía que había perdido la cordura, mentalmente aceptó las palabras en la notica pero nunca las tomó muy en cuenta. Ella sabía cómo comprender todo, pero no cómo _entender_ todo. Ese chico tenía su edad, quince años, y decía ser su hijo. Eso era…

_Basta._ Esas cosas las resolvería después. Se ocupó de preocuparse por quien estaba cuidando. —Toushiro… despierta.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido oídas, el cuerpo se removió. Toushiro se encontraba recostado, con vendas en la mayor parte de sus extremidades. Su pecho descubierto se hallaba también vendado y su rostro lleno de rasguños de parte de Zangetsu, con golpes amoratados, cortesía general de Ichigo.

―Espera ―Karin se apoyó junto al él para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama.

Hitsugaya no estaba muy en cuenta de donde se encontraba o con quienes, ya que tenía la mano izquierda en la cabeza y la derecha llevándose al borde de la espalda seguramente buscando su zanpackutou. Como si se sintiera en peligro.

La mirada de Karin se dirigió furtivamente a Jirou. Él tenía los ojos bajos observando la rectangular y gris alfombra, debajo de sus botas, en el piso del la habitación.

Cuando Toushiro finalmente dejó de parpadear buscó con la mirada a quien, desde siempre, tomó como causante del ataque que había recibido. —¿Qué tenías planeado?

Su pregunta dirigida a Jirou hizo a Karin morderse el labio interno. Las cosas no debían empeorar, trató de abrir la boca para decirle su decisión a Toushiro. Que ella se encargaría de desmentir aquella estúpida creencia que tenía Ichigo, sin embargo Jirou le tomó palabra.

—Nacer. —tan contundente como simple fue que Karin pensó que caería al suelo, si no fuera porque estaba sentada. Estuvo a punto de darle un grito, un regaño pero no esperó que hallara los ojos negros, similares a los de ella, mirar hacia Toushiro con decisión.

—Al realizar todo este viaje —finalmente Jirou apartó su rostro a la ventana abierta, frente a la cama de la habitación— cambié varios sucesos.

Toushiro supo que era verdad. Kurotsuchi les informó que su hipótesis acerca de una paradoja. La _otra_ _realidad_, las _otras_ _vidas_ de todos.

En una vida ellos tenían a un Kurosaki Ichigo, y en la otra este había muerto a causa de una enfermedad de corazón. En su mundo ellos ganaron la guerra, en el otro eran gobernados por Aizen.

La realidad original no era la que todo el Gotei 13 vivía, sino hubiera sido por aquel portal del tiempo la realidad no se hubiera visto envuelta de tal modo.

—Sé que no puedo decirles mucho… —Jirou continuó— Cada parte es de vital importancia en la estructura del espacio-tiempo, por ello cada persona también lo es —en un murmullo dijo—, el que "mi yo" de esta realidad no nazca también sería contraproducente, sólo quiero arreglar un poco de los errores que surgieron durante el viaje.

El silencio se volvió a presentar en la habitación durante varios minutos, siendo ahora cortado por Karin.

—Mira Jirou —trató de ser comprensible— todo esto de los viajes en el tiempo o la guerra, el mundo alterno… Yo te creo, aunque es difícil. —susurró amargamente.

Por ser similar, él a ella, fue que no le sorprendió de su siguiente acción. El joven albino de la realidad alterna agrandó los ojos, incrédulo de la negativa. —¿Aún no me crees verdad?

Esas palabras, dolidas, lograron ponerla de pie. No es como si ella no creyera, más bien todavía no lo aceptaba. —No dije eso —negó—, en todo caso dijiste que a ti no te afectaría lo que pasara aquí. ¿Además qué haríamos para "arreglar" todos esos cambios que dices?

Karin sabía que sonó demasiado cobarde su manera de decirlo, tampoco es como si pudiera decirlo firme. Ese asunto no estaba establecido en su mente, ni estaría anotado como en una agenda con el dicho "dentro de unos años tener a Jirou." Enrojecía de sólo pensarlo.

—Sólo digo que tú y _eso_ —señaló a Toushiro con el pulgar, quien se revisaba las vendas de la cabeza y alzó la ceja al ser llamado como objeto— ¡deben dejarlos estar juntos!

Esta vez Karin se puso roja, de ira. —¡¿Por eso les dijiste a mi hermano que estoy embarazada cuando no lo estoy?!

El cambio de humor de Karin, esta vez, no asustó a Jirou. —¡Es un buen plan, de esa manera se une la gente en estos días! —gritó de igual forma, el joven de cabello blanco que pareció adquirir una personalidad similar a ella, ahora molesto.

—¡NO, NO LO ES!

Nadie podía decirle qué clase de vida vivir. ¡Tenía sólo quince años! No es como si pensaría en tener novio todavía, mucho menos con todos los problemas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—¡Sí lo es! —volvió a afirmar Jirou— ¡Me encargaré yo sólo si es necesario!

Ambos presionaban dientes, mirándose desafiante por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde su encuentro. Cualquier persona que los viera podría identificarlos como hermanos, aunque no era el caso, sí eran familia.

—¡Nunca funcionaría! ¡Es una pésima idea! —Karin le negó.

—¡Que no lo es!

—¡Que sí lo es!

—¡QUE NO!

—¡QUE SÍ!

—A mí me parece una buena idea.

—¡¿HAH?!

Ambos voltearon, como si no supieran quién era la única otra persona en la habitación, el capitán shinigami le colocaba nuevas vendas a su brazo derecho. —Dije que me parece una buena idea.

La quijada de Jirou y el labio de Karin cayeron en un santiamén, no creyendo que oirían palabras así de él.

—¿Solamente debemos fingir, cierto?

Eso era todo. Karin estaba mucho más que segura: Las intenciones nobles habían fundido el cerebro de Toushiro.

Al cabo de un segundo de decir esas palabras el capitán se puso de pie, y se marchó rápidamente cual espectro andante pero sin quejarse de su condición.

La sorpresa de Karin evitó que fuera tras él para preguntarle, alzó su mano como si quisiera llamarlo pero ya era tarde para preguntas. Recordando con quién más podría hablar —gritarle— volteó la cabeza…

Las cortinas de su habitación estaban moviéndose por un pequeño viento.

Jirou se había marchado, como el _buen _hijo que era.

—Esto es culpa tuya —Karin susurró, con los hombros temblorosos y una nubecilla negra sobre su cabeza.

**/)()**

**(o.o)U**

La noche la pasó moviéndose en su cama, no podía dormir pesando en esa frase. _"A mí sí me parece una buena idea"_ o el _"¿Sólo debemos fingir, cierto?"_

La otra causa es que su hermano no llegó a casa, todavía recordaba el Getsuga Tensho que recibió Toushiro. Así se dio la desaparición de Ichigo, tras el ataque. No pudo explicarle las cosas pero en parte agradecía que no estuviera porque de otro modo su padre o Yuzu podrían enterarse de esa mentira, cosa que no sería bien tomada o al menos no para ella.

También estaba el motivo de no hallar ni el alma, o cuerpo mejor dicho, de Jirou ni a Toushiro por ningún lado, y este último se hospedaba en su casa.

De ese modo se pasó, los pocos segundos de la mañana, luego de levantarse para irse rumbo al instituto.

Allí fue donde inició todo…

En cuanto puso un pie en la entrada de la escuela sintió como los ojos, de los demás, caían en su persona.

Todos conocían a su hermano por eso desde que comenzó el primer año los demás la señalaban de ese modo. Llamándola hermana del "vándalo anaranjado" o "espiritista ayudante de Kan Onji", o demás cosas de ese estilo. Supuso que era eso, y no prestó atención a los murmullos.

Nada mejoró al estar en los pasillos. Las miradas seguían, los murmullos se extendían cada vez más y nadie dejaba de mirarla.

_¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos?_ ¿Su hermano habría hecho algo malo y por eso hablarían sobre ella? Considerando el enojo de ayer de Ichigo, no le sorprendería.

Karin estuvo a punto de entrar a la clase 1-3, ni pudo tocar la puerta porque sintió unos brazos sujetarle los hombros y alzarla del suelo.

―Maldición ―sabía perfectamente quienes eran― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que me suelten maldita sea!

No oyó palabras de los dos que la sostenían, volteó ligeramente la cabeza viendo a Heita, Kei y Ryohei que lucían serios. Demasiado para ser ellos, aunque Kei parecía tener un pequeño toque de nostalgia en los ojos. —¡Les digo que me suelten!

El pelinegro y el de afro la cargaron, uno sosteniéndoles los hombros y otro sosteniéndoles las piernas juntas, a los ojos de todos los demás que se hallaban el pasillo. Karin pateó y pateó inútilmente hasta que llegaron a la azotea donde ella vio a su amigo faltante, los chicos la soltaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?! —se levantó mirando amenazante a sus antiguos compañeros de fútbol.

Kazuya, el único que lucía molesto, le devolvió la actitud —¿Qué nos pasa a nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

—¡Eso lo dije yo! —le señaló— ¿Qué se creen Yakuzas para estar trayendo así a la gente cada vez que quieren?

—¡No te hagas la inocente! —el fuerte y acido grito la cortó.

Al oír el tono de su castaño amigo Karin alzó una ceja, Usaka hace un tiempo nunca le hubiera alzado la voz ni por ser un mayor que ella, pero sí que las cosas habían cambiado. El chico no sólo era más grande, sino ahora capitán de su antiguo equipo. Pero ella lo vería siempre como aquel pequeño niño de gruesas gafas amarillas, que se escondía tras ella para evitar que un balón lo golpeara. Pero, volvió a verlo, parecía… ¿Dolido?

—Si esto es de nuevo por lo de ser su capitana, entiendan que ya no tengo mucho tiempo y…

—¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada? —repentinamente dijo Kei con sus pequeños ojos viéndose más tristes, si se podían, cortando el discurso de Karin.

La quijada le cayó al suelo por la pregunta. —¡¿YO EMBARAZADA?!

Con el volumen que llevaba el grito, pudo ser oído a muchos kilómetros lejos de la escuela.

**_En algún lugar de Naruki…_**

Un joven de rubio cabello sentado en el borde de una mesa, con sus manos puestas en blancos guantes, jugaba de manera concentrada con una consola portátil cuando un sonoro grito le sacó la vista de la pantalla.

_¡¿EMBARAZADA DE QUIÉN?! ¡DÍGANME DESDE CUÁNDO QUE NI YO ME ENTERÉ!_

Negó con la cabeza. —Ah, Ah ¡Es por eso que jamás salgo de aquí! —susurró— Las cosas son muy raras allá afuera.

Sin más, retrajo sus verdes ojos al juego en sus manos.

_**…Volviendo a Karakura**_

—¡Obvio que no me enteré porque no es verdad! —miró a Ryohei para preguntarle sobre el rumor, aunque ya sentía quién podría haber sido el causante— ¡¿Quién diablos les dijo esa estupidez?!

—El hermano de Toushiro.

Un aura negra comenzó a asentarse sobre Karin, sus dientes se volvieron afilados como los de algún dragón mitológico oriental, y el fuego ocupó el lugar de sus negros ojos. —Así que el hermano de Toushiro ¿No?

—Sí, ya sabes —siguió Heita, él era el menos "molesto" de todos. Incluso parecía no importarle mucho el tema— ¡Su gemelo sólo distinto en actitud y ojos!

—Y altura —agregó Ryohei con diversión.

—Ahora que lo pienso, —Heita se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca, pensativo. Su capitana era todavía su líder por eso le tenía respeto…— ¿Tu hermano sabe que Toushiro y tú van a tener un hijo? —claro que el respeto no era delicadeza.

El fuego en los ojos despareció, y un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. —¡QUE NO ES VERDAD!

—¡Ya te dijimos que no te hagas la inocente! —le volvió a reclamar Kazuya, ahora también ruborizado— ¡Si hasta lo dejaste quedarse en tu casa! ¡A nosotros nunca nos dejaste ni tocar la puerta de la clínica!

Karin crujió sus dientes por todo el asunto. Los gritos de Ryohei, las risas de Heita, el inicio del llanto de Kei ¡Sí, ahora su amigo de afro estaba llorando! No precisamente por ella y su "estado" sino porque supuestamente sería "tío", todo eso hartó a Karin. Sin importarle que tuviera falda puesta, alzó su pierna dispuesta a darle una patada, a cada uno, para que se callaran. Pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, cuando giró lentamente su enojado rostro pudo ver que se trataba de Toushiro.

—¡Tú maldito! —las gafas de Kazuya brillaron letalmente, tanto que sus tres amigos tuvieron que tirarlo al suelo para que hiciera nada malo a quien hace tiempo los ayudó en su partido.

Karin sonrió alegre de la presencia, pensando que por fin él podría decir la verdad del asunto. Por eso no esperó que la tomara de la mano, demasiado fuerte cabe decir, como si no tuviera opción. Lo miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que, aún con el seño fruncido y su semblante frío o lo serio que lo hacía ver usar el uniforme gris de instituto, había un rosado —¡rosado!— color en sus mejillas.

—He venido a decirles que, desde ahora —los dientes de Toushiro estaban juntos, casi pegados, y la voz le salía como un gruñido más que como palabras— les pediré que… que…

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo, no puedo decir eso!_ Él se gritó. Era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado para alguien que debía mostrarse como un digno capitán en la Soul Society, que estuviera en mundo humano no debería cambiar las cosas. _¡Todo sea por arreglar el daño pero eso no es posible! ¡ESO JAMÁS!_

Flotando sobre los demás, Jirou que miraba la escena, susurró. —Dilo, vamos… ¡Vamos!

El tic en la ceja disminuía pero el sonrojo en las bronceadas mejillas aumentaba, igual que el agarre en la mano de Karin se hacía más fuerte cada vez.

Entonces estalló. —¡ALÉJENSE DE LA MADRE DE MI HIJO!

Semejante frase volvió a ser tan fuerte que, en ciudad Naruki, cierto rubio tuvo que subirle el volumen a su consola. Quejándose por tener un "GAME OVER" en la pantalla.

**()/)**

**(-/-)**

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! —Karin gritó con en un notable reproche.

Toushiro escondía la cara entre sus brazos cruzados, mientras que Jirou se reía de la escena antes presenciada y parecía no importarle que le gritaran.

Karin maldijo el día —en el futuro— en que tuvo un hijo tan listo, ya que usaba su inteligencia más para sus bromas que para el caso en donde debían resolver problemas, al final siempre resultaba ser que lo malo se agrandaba.

—¡Que te estoy hablando, maldita sea! —encaró al joven/niño dándole una fuerte patada en la nuca.

Le había dolido, pero ese pequeño intento porque se callara no le sacó su buen humor.

—¡Sí fue divertido! —se sostuvo el estómago con una mano y con otra su nuca adolorida— ¡Si nada más tú viste que parecía que se iba a desmayar luego de haberlo dicho!

—C-Cállate —sin levantar la cabeza Toushiro susurró, estaba más avergonzado que molesto por lo que había hecho, o por lo que la situación lo había llevado a hacer. Definitivamente, luego de esto, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. _Demonios._

Karin suspiró fuertemente. —¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esto?

Ella miraba a Jirou, ya más calmado. —Me apoya —señaló con la frente a Toushiro tras él.

Estaba sentando con las rodillas alzadas y sus brazos cruzados sobre estas, viendo el verde césped del parque.

—¡Tú!… ¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera un objeto!

Los tres habían dejado la instalación de la escuela. Bueno, decir eso sería mentira. En cuanto Toushiro gritó la frase no aguantó la presión de las miradas humanas y, tomando a Karin fuertemente del brazo, la jaloneó desapareciendo instantáneamente con ayuda de su velocidad avanzada, que servía a pesar de que estuviera en un Gigai.

—Entonces —rompió el silencio el capitán— ¿Cómo se supone que seguiremos?

Toushiro se refería al "plan", eso sobresaltó un poco a Karin que no tenía muy claras las intenciones del capitán con respecto al disque-plan.

—Es obvio—Jirou miró a ambos, Toushiro y Karin, con una sonrisa que los hizo temer nuevamente por la integridad del capitán—, una palabra… Prueba.

**()()**

**(ó_o)?**

_A esta hora él está mostrando su genio por acá._

Con esas palabras los hizo llegar hasta ahí.

Las personas del particular ciber café, donde ingresaron, entraban y salían a una velocidad sorprendente.

El lugar era amplio, con más de treinta computadoras para ser usadas, tanto como para el trabajo como para el ocio. Ni bien Jirou entró dejó que Karin y Toushiro tontearan —otra forma no podía decírsele. Ninguno podía mirarse a los ojos, mucho menos mantener una conversación decente tras todo lo que pasó— mientras él se iba a una de las zonas más oscuras del lugar.

Karin no tenía idea de qué harían, precisamente ahí, y considerando los sucesos anteriores tampoco quería saber. Los dos estaban prácticamente en la entrada, y la tensión de su parte era notable. Toushiro no lucía intranquilo en absoluto, pero su nerviosismo la hizo hablar.

—Emh, ¿Hay… lugares como este en la Soul Society?

Él desvió su atención de la máquina treinta, la última que estaba al fondo del lugar que daba a una puerta privada. —He comprendido lugares así, y sé acerca de estos aparatos si es lo que te preguntas —le aclaró la idea a ella—, recuerdo haberte dicho que estuve estacionado en mundo humano

Karin se sintió estúpida de no haber recordado ese detalle. —Ahm, creo que lo olvidé.

Tratando de no avergonzarse más a sí misma, se concentró en vigilar qué tanto hacía Jirou.

—No hablas en serio.

La voz sonó rasposa, a diferencia de cómo él la había odio varias veces antes. Sonaba fastidiada. —Estoy diciéndolo porque —inclinó la silla frente a la del joven sentado a su derecha— sé que no será problema para ti.

El desconocido suspiró. —¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Como si tuviera interés en ustedes.

Al escuchar la negativa Jirou estuvo a punto de caer de su silla. —¡Te estoy dando esta información, y a cambio quiero que me hagas ese favor! No puedo meter a Urahara-san para que me consiga estas cosas. Y las farmacias no me venderían esta clase de medicinas —sonrió de lado, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa—, además él sufre y a ti te agrada eso ¿Qué pierdes?

Él miró los ojos negros momentáneamente, y desviando la mirada sonrió de igual forma. —No le digas cómo calmar los síntomas, al menos durante una semana —finalizó.

Al tener la aceptación se le palmeó el hombro al joven, que quiso dar una queja, pero se alejó Jirou sonriendo notablemente. Se dirigió a donde lo esperaban.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —con aire de dudas y reproches Karin le preguntó.

Toushiro lo miró en espera.

—Un pedido —se encogió de hombros saliendo antes que ellos, por la puerta del ciber café—. Nos vendrá bien para cuando necesitemos _realmente_ probarlo.

Mientras salía de la tienda Jirou dio una última mirada al joven de la fila final. _Yukio-san, le debo una._

Su camino a casa fue silencioso, con un Jirou de vez en cuando mirando a alguna linda chica y Karin golpeándolo diciendo que no se comporta de esa forma.

—¡Pero si en mi vida sólo besé a una chica! ¡Tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo en el pasado!

—¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUERA UNA EXCURSIÓN! —Karin y Toushiro le gritaron hartos.

Pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que les esperaba en casa. Habían tardado demasiado en sus asuntos, pero al no estar en la escuela llegaron antes de la tarde.

Cuando Karin abrió la puerta lo primero que hizo fue ver la figura de su hermana. Al parecer había estado esperándola en la entrada, tras ella ingresaron Toushiro que veía a la menor Kurosaki sin comprender. Pero Jirou sonreía, alegre del gesto triste.

_No es que estuviera feliz de eso más bien…_

Yuzu los miraba a ambos, recelosa. Al fijarse bien, un mortalmente enojado Ichigo, tras ella, estaba haciendo cortadas visuales en el cuerpo de Toushiro.

En una situación así muchos querrían que los tragara la tierra, pero Karin y Toushiro querían ocultarse diez millones de metros bajo lava ardiendo.

Con la actitud de Yuzu en esos meses anteriores, Karin no quería hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarla. Ahora mismo eso estaba pasando, su boca era una línea curveada a "n", sus cejas se movían estrepitosamente y la señalaba con el cucharón de cocina.

Cualquiera que estuviera en tela de juicio daría por hecho que estaba decepcionada, mas sobre todo molesta, pero para sorpresa de todos…

—¡Kyaa, Karin-chan va a ser mamá! —saltó y abrazo a su hermana, presionando la mejilla contra la de ella.

Toushiro se palmeó mentalmente el rostro, poniéndose alerta cuando vio cómo Kurosaki se acercaba lentamente a él. Jirou sólo se hizo el indiferente, silbando y metiéndose a la cocina.

Pero si Karin y Toushiro creían que era demasiado, no se imaginaban lo que les esperaba.

Pues no sólo en la escuela, vecindario o ciudad sabían del tema. Una persona muy importante para el capitán, en el Sereitei, estaba dándose bastantes lujos por la noticia…

Noveno escuadrón

La impresiones de la revistas en el Sereitei comenzaban a no llenar las demandas, cada hora por no decir minuto la producción aumentaba considerablemente.

Un shinigami estándar tomó una revista, extendiéndola en el aire para revisar el texto de la portada que entregaría personalmente al editor en jefe.

_**¡Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro admite su paternidad defendiendo a la mujer que ama!**_

_La teniente Matsumoto dará una fiesta en honor de su futuro sobrino, todos están invitados a la décima división._

—Pobre capitán Hitsugaya —se compadeció el shinigami cualquiera.

_**Paso 2: ¡Anunciemos al bebé!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vienen días duros para este par...**

**Perdón por no decir nada interesante. Son las 2 de la mañana y acabé de terminar, y no es que tenga más sueño que sed. Hace bastante calor… ¡no me gusta el calor!**

**Jirou: Sí, lo que sea ¬¬ No me dejaste ni besar una chica, se supone que besé a quién sabrá quién y además me pegan a cada rato. ¡QUIERO UNA NOVIA!**

**Esa petición es negada por el momento, perdón. **

***Jirou haciendo circulitos en el suelo***

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto! Y… ¿Creen que debería darle una novia a Jirou-chan o lo dejamos sufrir? XD Ustedes digan, que son los que mandan. ¡reviewsssss¡ xD**


End file.
